1. Technical Field
2. Related Technology
The United States Marine Corp currently fields hard armor plates for personnel protection against battlefield threats. The hard armor plate is the Enhanced Insert Small Arms Protective Insert. The armor plates are inserted in a front or rear pocket of a vest or jacket to protect the individual's vital organs. Additional information about the ESAPI system is found in the Marine Corp Systems Command Product Manager Infantry Combat Equipment Product Sheet, December 2014.